


Easy Come, Easy Go

by Tassos



Category: Farscape, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Promptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny the people you meet at a jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Come, Easy Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kernezelda.

  
The woman was holding her own in the fight, weilding two sticks that made up for the difference in reach with the Ongar patrolman. Hideaous creature with two fore arms and two scondary, a bit like Pilot, but on two legs and with a soft belly and a nasty temper.

What the woman had done to piss of the local law enforcement, Aeryn didn’t know and didn’t really care. She was there to piss them off, too, in the form of getting John and Chiana out of the holding cells before they were transported to the city where they would be incarcerated for something that was undoubtedly their fault. Aeryn had half a mind to leave them there, if it weren’t for the fact that her son would be terribly upset should she lose his father and aunt.

With this patrolman occupied and the other tied up behind Aeryn, the path was clear to the door. Aeryn could get in, disable whomever was left on guard inside - no more than two, she thought - and get out.

Tactics, Aeryn huffed quietly to herself. She used to pay attention to that part of jail breaking. But it wasn’t a bad idea, she told herself, taking careful aim. It would ensure that wasn’t an enemy at her back.

The fight was like a dance and while she wasn’t much for hand to hand, Aeryn could feel the rhythm of it. She sighted, adjusted for distance, and fired.

The patrolman dropped. The woman followed through on her last attack, no time to stop it, and if the patrolman wasn’t dead already he was at the very least going to be unconscious for a long time.

There was fire in the woman’s eyes when she spotted Aeryn, and more than a little anger at having her opponent taken out for her. But she swallowed it down, still panting and buzzing with the energy of the fight.

Aeryn merely nodded and hurried on toward the building, not bothering to wait. The woman had been winning the fight; she was fine. Proof of which she got when she heard light footsteps catching up. Aeryn shot her a quick glance, nodding only when the woman fell into formation behind her.

“I’m Teyla,” she whispered.

“Aeryn.”

The doors to the guardhouse were locked but nothing a good explosion couldn’t get through. They wouldn’t have much time after it blew. She pulled the small canister of John’s homemade explosives off of her belt and set about rigging the lock.

“Do you have a weapon?” she asked over her shoulder as she spread the paste in the crease between door and frame with her kinfe.

“Only these.” Teyla lifted the sticks she’d kept.

Aeryn nodded. Two guards, maybe three. Shouldn’t be a problem. “Stay behind me then.” She backed them up to a less than safe distance, took aim, and fired. The energy pulse from her weapon ignighted the explosive with a concussive blow. Aeryn couldn’t hear anything but she was already moving into the twisted wreck of the door and firing at the shapes she could see beyond. Two, like she thought.

The door was still smoking, but otherwise the entryway was mostly intact. Two corridors led back on either side of desk, indistinct yelling coming from both. She exchanged a look with Teyla and knew that whomever else was in a cell belonged to her.

“Where would they keep the weapons?” Teyla cast about for a likely location, moving before Aeryn saw what she’d spotted. It was a lock box, but the keys were on the guards and it wasn’t long before Teyla was strapping a very nice looking gun to her chest while Aeryn buckled both John and Chiana’s gunbelts around her waist. “We will come back for the rest.”

They chose the hammond side corridor without discussing it, and it didn’t take them long to find out that the station wasn’t as deserted as Aeryn had hoped. The corridor was cut repeatedly by intersections, and they turned one corner only to retreat immediately back again with weapons fire on their heels.

“Three,” Aeryn said in a quick breath.

“I don’t see a way around,” said Teyla. “Not without risking getting lost.”

“We charge them, then,” said Aeryn. They probably weren’t that good shots, but from the look Teyla gave her, the other woman didn’t agree.

“There has to be something we can use,” she said instead, casting about, but there was nothing but empty hallway.

“Lights?” Aeryn suggested. Teyla was touching the wall with a slight frown that Aeryn recognized as almost having an answer. When she looked up, she tapped the wall at the same time. It wasn’t metal but a softer material. The Ongar were shouting at them to surrender but so far hadn’t broken their cover.

“Lights, and we may be able to make the ceiling fall in. Although we will still need a way through.”

But Aeryn shook her head. It was a good idea, and she only needed a moment - she suspected Teyla didn’t need more either. “We only need to distract them. You take the farside. I’ll take out the lights if we need more time.”

Teyla nodded, with a slight grin. They shifted so that they were ready, keeping their eyes on each other. They were in sync and Aeryn felt her breathing match Teyla’s. They didn’t need to say anything when it was time.

Teyla shot high while Aeryn kept the Ongar pinned down, the dust and shrapnel disoriented them and she didn’t even need to shoot out the lights.

They didn’t waste time congratulating themselves but hurried on down the corridor, encountering only one more guard cowering behind a desk near the cells where Teyla’s people were held: three men who called to her by name with relief when they arrived.

“Took you long enough!” said the stocky one. Aeryn stood guard while Teyla found the right key to let them out.

“Never doubted you for a second,” said the shorter of the other two. His eyes were already on Aeryn, and when she spared him a look, she saw his regard shift from assessing to appreciative. “Who’s your friend?”

“Aeryn,” said Teyla with a nod in her direction. “She helped me get through the front door.”

“She’s the one who caused the explosion?” said the third man with a grin, impressed.

Aeryn rolled her eyes. “_She_ is right here.” They were out, and it was time to go, a fact that she effectively communicated by turning back down the corridor.

Behind her the others chattered, “Weapons?” “What are we up against?” “That’s a lot of black leather - ow!”

Teyla caught up to Aeryn by the time they reached the place where they’d shattered the ceiling, giving her a look of long suffering solidarity that almost made Aeryn smile. They had to be careful as they picked their way through but it wasn’t long before they returned to the entranceway. If there were other guards down the other corridor, they hadn’t showed up yet. and were most likely pathetically cowering behind a desk like the last one.

Aeryn checked the comms while behind her the men gathered their weapons - the rifles and pistols and horrendously bulky vests for the two in uniform. The transport was still on schedule, and Aeryn would have to hurry if they wanted to make it back to the pod before it got here. She doubted they would. A clean gettaway would just be too easy. And she was wasting time.

“Hey!” called the man with black hair as she darted down the other corridor. “We’ll come with you.”

Aeryn shot him a quick glance as he and Teyla trotted to catch up, the other two trailing. “I don’t need your help.” She’d assumed they would be leaving immediately.

“But you’re not saying ‘no.’” The man grinned at her.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you’re flirting with the woman wearing three guns!” said the stocky man, outraged.

“Rodney! Quiet!” Teyla snapped in a harsh whisper.

There was a smack and an “ow!” from Rodney, followed by, “What was that for?!” at slightly less volume.

“Sheppard’s not the only one drooling,” said the tall guy at the back.

“We’ll come help,” said Teyla, ignoring them, and Aeryn sighed and accepted, knowing that having Teyla at her back was better than going in alone.

The second hall opened into even more intersections and open work spaces. Administrative, Aeryn guessed from the number of desks and chairs.

She stayed in front, partnering with Teyla and only reluctantly admitting to herself that the black haired man knew what he was doing, too. His ease of movement and silent exchanges with Teyla spoke of long practice, so when he said, “Drop!” and fired - projectile weapon, she noted - Aeryn dropped. They were passing through the widest room they’d seen yet with rows of desks where someone was working late. Late and armed and hidden from the direct approach that was Aeryn’s vector but that Teyla’s friend had seen from the angle.

“All right?” he asked when it was over and the Ongar was dead. He still crouched in position, eyes scanning.

“Fine,” she said absently, her attention already on the voices she could hear just beyond the room, two she recognized.

“Glad we came along?” He was trying to be charming, Aeryn could tell, but she had better people to find and kill, so she said dryly, “How would I ever survive without you?” and hurried to the far side of the room.

She felt Teyla on her heels and exchanged a quick glance with the other woman who merely shrugged ruefully. “Colonel Sheppard means well,” to which Aeryn snorted, but she saw a flash of laughter dancing in Teyla’s eyes and couldn’t help a sharp grin in return.

“He’s going to get himself castrated.”

Teyla tilted her head a bit at Rodney who was essentially telling Sheppard the same thing in something between outraged and jealous. Aeryn understood the fascination of women or men with guns, the thrill of sex and violence twining in a dance of power. That didn’t make it any less annoying when it was directed at her, however.

They rounded the corner, Aeryn high, Teyla low, but no one was waiting for them, just a long corridor with closed cells instead of barred. “John?” she called. “Chi?”

“Aeryn!” She heard the relief in John’s voice that mirrored her own on hearing his voice, but it was still tight, which she understood a moment later when Chiana called, “Here! In here! We’re in the dark one! Get us out!”

Aeryn had a moment of, “oh frell!” because Chiana couldn’t stand the dark and they’d been arrested hours ago, but it was only a moment, and then she was running down the hall and pounding on doors until they stopped her at the right one.

“Get me the keys!” she shouted at Teyla who was already turning back to her tall friend who tossed them over.

“Are you all right in there?” Sheppard called out.

John and Chiana went silent, and Aeryn said, “It’s all right. I let out the other prisoners, too.”

“Of course, you did,” said John then louder, “Yeah, we’re fine.” He was lying, but Aeryn took it to mean that they hadn’t been beaten and everything else was just soup.

He had Chiana cradled between his legs in a bear hug when they opened the door. Both of them blinked at the light, and Chiana pushed herself out of John’s grip to get to it. “Out, out, out,” she chanted to herself, pushing past Aeryn and only spinning abruptly when she was on the other side of the door. “What took you so long!” She was unhurt, but jittery - no surprise - so Aeryn decided against giving her back her weapon, her hands going instead to unbuckle Winona first.

“I had to wait for dark.” John’s hands brushed hers when she handed him his belt, her own grip shifting to catch his while she raked her eyes over him.

“Damn good to see you,” he said with a tired smile that she didn’t return because he had gone and gotten himself arrested and then lied about not being beaten.

“I’m going to kill you.” She squeezed John’s hand once before dropping it and going to pull Chiana out of Teyla’s face where she was demanding who the frell the rest of them were. There were too many guns out for comfort, and Rodney was looking a little wild around the eyes. Aeryn shoved Chi back into John’s hands then ushered the others forward. “We don’t have much time before the transport gets here.”

In fact they had less time than she thought. The transport was early, and it was pretty obvious that not all was right at the little security post. They ran into the squad in the corridor just past the open room and had to retreat behind the desks. Teyla and her friends knew what they were doing and spread out. Aeryn paused behind her cover long enough take off Chiana’s gunbelt and toss it to John.

“I’m going round!” she called, stabbing her pistol at a nearby corridor to the side. With all the branches, it had to reconnect with the main one, and now the risk of getting lost was worth it. The place wasn’t that big.

John nodded tightly then covered her, and soon she was jogging through the hall, left, right, right again, following the echo of weapons fire until she was right behind the Ongar squad. It didn’t take her long to take them out - three quick shots before the rest noticed her and the others helping from the front once the squad split their attention.

Other than stepping around the bodies on the floor, they were able to make it the rest of the way back to the entranceway without problems. Aeryn stayed on point, leaving John, somewhat pettily, to keep Chiana from kicking and spitting on every body they came to. Aeryn looked back more than once, her heart aching for the rage Chi still carried.

“That was some good shooting.” Sheppard was behind her with Teyla. The other two were covering their backs, or the tall one was. Rodney was watching John and Chiana warily but wisely refraining from interfering. The sooner Aeryn got them home to Moya the better.

“What?”

“Colonel,” Teyla said disapprovingly.

“Just admiring the handiwork,” he said with another charming grin.

“I’ll shoot you if you keep admiring,” said Aeryn. Sheppard tripped over the next body, and Teyla grinned at her.

“Hey!”

They reached the entranceway where the door had been fully removed by the squad. No doubt more reinforcements were on the way.

Once Teyla and her people were out, Aeryn helped Chiana and John over the rubble, the latter wincing when he had to bring his knee up to his chest.

“Thanks, babe,” he said when he was finally through. He was holding his torso carefully too, which made Aeryn frown and feel marginally less like kicking his ass later.

“Figures,” someone huffed from the other group.

“Rodney.” It was a tone from Teyla that Aeryn was becoming familiar with.

“What! They’re all the same! A hot girl with a gun breaks them out of jail and they’re all over her.”

Aeryn turned and glared, feeling John stiffen beside her. Sheppard shifted and offered an uncomfortable smile while the tall man glared at Rodney. “Them?” he said like a dare, making Rodney flush and splutter.

“All right, yes, I think it’s hot, too, but at least I’m not all over her like he is!” Rodney gestured toward them where John was leaning slightly into Aeryn for balance.

“‘He’” John drawled draping his arm over Aeryn’s shoulder, “is her husband. So I’d appreciate it if you all stopped ogling my wife.” As Aeryn wrapped a possessive arm around John’s waist, she couldn’t help the slight smirk at Rodney’s hurried apologies that were more excusing himself from blame. Sheppard merely shifted awkwardly and told his friend to shut up.

“Well,” he said into the silence. “We’ve gotta get going. You guys need a ride anywhere?”

“Thanks, but we got our own,” said John. “Right?” He nudged Aeryn.

“That way,” she pointed with her chin.

“Oh. Well, we’re that way, so,” Sheppard gestured in the other direction.

“Thank you for your help.” Teyla nodded to her. “Have a safe journey home.”

“You’re welcome. And thank you, too,” Aeryn added, a genuine smile creeping out. She couldn’t have asked for a better stranger to run into breaking into a jail. Teyla smiled back, the relief of the rescue being over shedding from her skin.

John straightened up when Aeryn began to walk toward the pod, his step matching hers easily when she didn’t let him go. Her eyes hit Sheppard’s for a moment as Teyla led her people away, and she nodded her thanks for watching her back. Sheppard nodded back, and they went their separate ways.


End file.
